Another Day in Paradise
by Angelwings23123
Summary: A look into the life of young Blair and Naomi.


Disclaimer: not mine

notes: this is a songfic based around the song by Phil Collins

Another Day in Paradise  
  
She calls out to the man on the street,  
Sir can you help me,  
It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep,  
Is there somewhere you can tell me…  
  
"Could you at least tell me if there's a shelter around here…please, " Naomi begged, her eyes pleading as she clung to 5-year-old Blair's hand. She was desperate. They had run out of money quite a while ago and night was fast approaching. Blair had started coughing the other day and she feared that if they didn't find decent shelter soon that it would turn into something much worse than a cold. "Please…" she whispered…  
  
He walks on, doesn't look back,  
He pretends he can't hear her,  
Starts to whistle as he crosses the street,  
Seems embarrassed to be there…  
  
She sighed in frustration as the people around her ignored her—some going so far as to cross the street in order to avoid her. They saw her—she could tell by the way they averted their eyes so that they wouldn't have to look at her or her son who was now coughing beside her. He was small for his age and in her opinion, far too thin and that cough worried her…  
  
Oh, think twice,  
'Cos it's another day for you and me in paradise,  
Oh think twice,  
'Cos it's another day for you,  
You and me in paradise,  
Think about it…  
  
For the hundredth time Naomi wondered where it had all gone wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be traveling the world—going to interesting places and meeting interesting people. Instead she had to settle for telling her son about all the places that they would go…just as soon as they got a little money…  
  
She calls out to the man on the street,  
He can see she's been crying, yeah,  
(Yo girl why you crying,  
She's got blisters on the soles of her feet,  
(Here let me help you out,  
She can't walk but she's trying…  
  
Exhausted from having walked so far, she was just about to give up when a man approached them. Relieved, she thanked him for stopping. He seemed nice enough as he talked and he smiled the whole time. But, then Blair started to whimper and cling to her side. She noticed then that the man was being far too friendly. She thanked him and told him that they were alright now and didn't need his help. As he started toward her, she picked up Blair and ran…  
  
Oh, think twice,  
'Cos it's another day for you and me in paradise,  
Oh think twice,  
'Cos it's another day for you, You and me in paradise,  
Think about it…  
  
Naomi stopped running when she noticed that he was no longer following them. She fell to her knees hugging her son and crying. "I'm so sorry, Sweetie…I'm so sorry…" she repeated. "It isn't supposed to be this way." She hugged him close as she thought of what might have happened if she had went with that man. "I'm so sorry…"  
Oh, you and me in paradise,  
You and me,  
Just think about it,  
Yeah, just think about it…  
  
She thanked God every day for Blair. She only wished that she could give him a better life. He deserved so much better. He rarely complained and went along with what she said without question. And whenever she felt that she couldn't take it anymore, he always made her feel better. God, he deserved so much better than this…  
  
Oh lord, is there nothing more anybody can do,  
Oh lord,  
There must be something you can say…  
  
Naomi smiled shakily as she stood up and wiped away the tears. Her heart was breaking inside, because she knew that she couldn't do more for her son. But, for now she was all that he had. She held out her hand and Blair took it without saying a word. And they continued on…  
  
You can tell from the lines on her face,  
You can see that she's been there,  
She's probably been moved on from every place,  
'Cos she didn't fit in there…  
  
They walked in silence and all Naomi could think of was how much they had walked. She couldn't even remember how many towns they had passed through, how many cities. They never stayed in one place for very long—they were never allowed to…  
  
Oh, think twice,  
'Cos it's another day for you and me in paradise,  
Oh think twice,  
'Cos it's another day for you,  
You and me in paradise,  
Think about it…  
  
Once again she wondered how they had ended up here. She couldn't remember when it had all gone wrong. In fact, it was hard to even remember when things had been better. It seemed as if they had always been walking down dingy streets and dirty alleyways. And it seemed like she had always had to swallow her pride and ask complete strangers for a handout. She wondered briefly if she had any pride left…  
Just think about it,  
Think about it…  
  
She wished her son didn't have to see her like this. She wished her son didn't have to live like this. She wondered—not for the first time, if she should give him up. It broke her heart to even think of it, but he deserved so much more than what little she could provide. His hand tightened on hers as if he could somehow tell what she had been thinking. Realistically she knew that she could never give him up. As bad as her life was now, she couldn't even image life without him…  
  
It's just another day for you and me in paradise…  
  
She looked down at her son and smiled—at least there was one bright spot in her life. Her smile turned into a frown as he started coughing. She looked up and was relieved to see that they had somehow found a shelter. Naomi sighed in relief—they had survived another day…  
  
It's just another day,  
For you and me in paradise. 


End file.
